


Talking Body

by Aishiteru13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Fandom, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Love, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Name Calling, Relationship(s), S&M, Secret Sex, Sex for Money, Smut, dark secrets, highschool life, sex almost everywhere lol, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru13/pseuds/Aishiteru13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting Eucliffe the rich kid is struggling with his mothers choices in life to force marry girls; when both his parents already know he's gay. Rogue Cheney's father is hospitalized with illness and needs to pay off the medical bills only to being helped in the wrong hands for his body in exchange for the help. How will Sting save Rogue and keep his feelings for him under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch me till I tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new to this website but I really like it so far. I'll be joining to write my own stories here. I ship Sting X Rogue, and obviously from the title I love the song 'talking body' by Tove Lo and I couldn't think a title for my story. You may all hate be but bare with me that Rogue is a whore only because this was a curious idea, and I would dream to have hot sex with him Haha! But don't worry, he and Sting will have lovely dovey so don't kill me please? If the person who wrote Eclipse gets away with it than I can too hahaha I hope?...  
> -.-.-.Crack shipping.-.-.-

**[Rogue]**

 

_The lights were off in the room I was in._

But I had my eyes closed so it was darker, his lips had been pressing against mines and didn't pull back until I did. I groaned and bucked up as I felt his fingers eased inside of me, and I knew for sure he already found my prostate from the way he spread both his finger and jabbed his middle against the spot. I couldn't help but rock my hips to impale myself on those fingers, he gladly allowed me to do so before pushing his fingers deeper. I had my mouth opened wide to let him hear I was me gagging on air for it. He leaned down until he was close to my ear and his waist purposely pushing up against his hand to feel like he was already inside me.

"Do you want it little raven?" His voice questioned me, I could only nod, those fingers stretched me even more before I gasped and clung to the table top. I didn't need to know he was smirking, his lips trailed to my neck and left pecks here and there, when his lips touched near my neck I nearly gave in and fell to the desk only that his arm was under my stomach holding on to me closely, my back against his well toned chest.

I felt his fingers removed their selves from my entrance, embracing myself for his cock inside me. He rubbed his tip against my stretch hole before pushing forward. I launched up and gripped the wooden surface as support, his chest leaning against my naked back as he begun moving forward.

"Like that don't you?" His lips kissed my left ear before nibbling against the skin, I only kept silent and whimpered for him. The pushing causing me to only jerk forward to each push.

His hand crawling up to grasp over my right nipple and gave it a teasing rub. His other hand lifted one of my legs up to get better position in pushing forward. When I felt myself loosen around his length and that I was letting him slip very easily, I opened my mouth wide and nearly moaned louder, only that his fingers pushed into my mouth as he gave me a low, husky hush for silence.

"We don't want to be caught doing it Cheney. Please be more quiet." He asked me politely, I only obeyed and sucked his fingers into my mouth to silence myself, tasting them and flavoring them as I flick my tongue against one of them.

He kept pushing into my sweet spot and I was about to see stars. His hips kept moving until finally with one more push I felt his cum enter me. His fingers removed from my mouth as I begun panting in the air.

Before I could try adjusting myself to fall back, I yelped in surprise when he suddenly lifted me up with me sitting on the desk top and my legs spread wide with him still behind my back. His large hand took hold of my own cock which had been arching for release after being prep and fucked by him. I mewled to how good it felt to being stroked by him, curling slightly back from the stroking he was giving me.

"You think I just fuck and leave you with a hard on through out the hours? I would feel guilty, I'll milk you out until you stop cumming little raven. Stroke you so hard you may even get hard again."

Jerking me faster now, I gripped his shirt in my hands and held on as I kept bucking my hips. I didn't want him to go faster, and he was purposely stroking me at that pace because he knew I wanted to shout to how good it felt, but I kept even more silent when I bucked too hard against the table top as it made a loud screech sound against the wooden floor. I was silently praising for my release, and when I felt it boiled up, I forced with every will power I had to resist moaning for his name as I came in his hand which had my length aimed away from my stomach. My white cum dropping on the table top instead of on my stomach and I was glad he did so.

I kept panting, feeling him remove his hand from my flesh and I whined to the loose feeling and held myself up with my elbows on the table without his support behind me anymore.

"Until tomorrow little raven. I think you're a little too excited today. I look forward to seeing if you're still up to it." He chuckled against my ear before I heard his fly go up and left me in the dark room alone. I finally sat up and cleaned up my mess with the only handkerchief I had at this moment. I slipped back on my pants and rigidly went over to the sliding doors. Before I exited the room, I noticed how out of place my uniform looked. So I I tugged on my shirt to fix it, pulled on my uniform jacket when the bell rung, I finally walked out of the room and left the hall quickly so no one noticed me walking out of the private tutoring room alone.

Luckily no one noticed me, so I speed walked to my next hour, when I was at the door of my fifth hour, I was stopped shortly when I heard a yell down the hall.

"Rogue, where did you go last hour?"

I turned around to see Gajeel-San coming towards me. I only hid my face under my raven fringe hoping Gajeel didn't see the redness of my cheeks. He was only inches close to me before we started talking. I lied where I was and tried to avoid him observing me. He doesn't exactly observe me, just talk. When we finished I went into my classroom and took a seat by my usual desk by the back of the room near the window, the moment I sat down I felt pain zing through my lower bottom before I tried relaxing some more in the desk. The bell rung again, and class was in session as many students took their seats. But our teacher wasn't present yet until the doors flung opened with a fat male panting while patting at his pants that looked like he was wearing a belt tutu around his waist.

"Oh my, someone outta switch class hours with me so I don't fall and kill myself! Hehe~ Oh Cheney dear, I need you to do me a favor please! I do not want to walk all the way back and forth, can you please send this to Goldmine Sensei?"

I grumbled low, forced myself to sit up and walk all the way down the aisle of students and out the door. I was in pain with each steps, so I slowly walked my way to Goldmine Sensei's classroom.

 


	2. Not so secretive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoying! I had a panic I would get some bad comments but thanks for commenting!

**[Sting]**

I sighed as I leaned my head against the window. So annoyed by it all. Skipped class today just to see a spoiled princess in a giant mansion nearly in the out skirts of town. I felt movements when I noticed dad leaning closer to me with worried eyes.

"Whats the matter Sting? I thought you didn't want to go to school today?" Weisslogia questioned me, I only huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dad, you're cool and all, but I didn't say I wanted to skip class just so I could go see a new girl to try and hook up with?"

Weisslogia chuckled, sitting up now and looking out his side of the window. "I didn't say you were suppose to hook up with her. We have to try getting you someone to marry soon Sting. You know your mother would be proud if you got someone in your life?"

"What if I don't want anyone in my life? I just need friends and you dad." He laughed heartily this time, I only pouted and slug in my seat while bouncing my leg up and down in irritation inside the car we were in. Not even a car, but a hundred and twenty inch limousine where everyone now knows where the Eucliffe family is going. Too showy.

"Come on Sting. I understand, you're a man who wants to control your own life. But take it as a proper lesson when you are ready for the real world. I mean, you're not going to be alone in this world, someone is bond to get in your life and I know it."

I didn't like the way he said it. He made it sound like primadonna was the apple of my eye and I was going to fall for her curse and fall in love with her when I don't really. Sick. I felt his blue eyes trail at me again. With a deeper sigh, this time he leaned close until his elbow laid over the arm rest of the chair and folded his hands together.

"Alright Sting, what did your mother say this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sting."

Weisslogia said firmly. I turned away from him and kept my eyes out the window.

"She said I was gross."

"Holy Mavis, that woman." He sighed and shifted away, I heard him slap his forehead and let out a deep sigh.

"It explains why she made me come pick you up today to meet Miss. Heartphillia."

I didn't speak anymore, just kept away from him. When I felt his hand pat my back, I turned around to see him with a deep expression.  
  
"Sting, just so you know, I have nothing against you being gay."

"I know..." I mumbled, fully turning around to face my dad who than had both hands on my shoulders, a supportive pat on the one shoulder some more.

"Just once, lets pretend we met with the Heartphillia family and that they didn't really agree with your dress code. I mean, who in hells would like a guy still in high school?"

I laughed this time, as Weisslogia has as well.

"Honestly, I heard mom gossip that the sirs daughter is actually two years older than I am."

"Ops, she better take a rain check about the age difference?"

We both laughed this time. Dad pressed on a button above the ceiling and called the driver to take us back to the school. Ha, who cared if it was school, least its better to escape meeting a female.

I couldn't find girls attracting since I first encounter my first gay love at a young age. A cute boy was in one of my classes when I was in fifth grade, I always teased with the other being friends and before I knew it I was kissing him on my thirteen birthday. But I never got to see him again when he suddenly went missing months before the both of us were going to middle school together.

It was not until I told mom about me being gay when I was seventeen. She said it was wrong to like the wrong gender and she filled me up with a line of females to marry. My first fiancee was a nice girl with star white hair, but the problem with her was that she was overly moody and would always wore this serious complexion that I gave up on her a few days later, my second fiancee was a too commanding and bossy, she would have you bowing at your knees and pretending that she ruled the world and you were nothing but a scum to wipe the dirt off her heels. Rejected at the door stop when she shoved a butler aside. Even her father was twice the commanding.

I walked out of the limo and walked along up the school building. Switching out of my shoes first before slipping on the school shoes, walking down the silent hallway to my class hour in the afternoon, seeing it was only fifth hour, I was lucky to have the overly dog loving teacher Goldmine Sensei. Everyone mainly sleeps in the class or do other homework and such.

I slipped in the classroom and slid into a seat in the back of the room, the teacher going on about how to raise a dog when you buy a pet, I caught sight of a pink head raised his head and turning around to see me before giving me a thumbs up. I gave him one back with a wink before relaxing into the desk. I really wanted to know why dad hasn't just confronted mom that she should just give up, and I thought hard why was she so against it. So I laid my head on the table and took long thoughts about it all.

"Dog's are honest creatures and are always obedient. You may even considerations as humans because of how we obey many things to certain people we known for!" Mr. Goldmine went on, before he was silence by the sliding of the classroom door. Even I looked up and saw who came in the room holding an envelope in his hand and passing it over to the teacher.

"Bob Sensai told me to hand this to you Goldmine Sensei." The teen said lowly, but I heard him even from a half classroom away.

"Ah I see. Must be the list of students for tomorrows detention. Thank you Cheney, oh uh, also will you please use the back rooms door next time? Now that door won't close properly, some idiot slammed their selves into it and its having a hard time closing now."

The teen Cheney looked at the door in utter panic, bowed his apology before walking towards the back door. I caught sight of him limping, not like anyone else would notice considering they were too busy with other things and Goldmine Sensei continuing his blabbering about dogs. I watched Cheney walk towards the door, and with a glimpse I saw his face.

He's not chubby, pretty thin, raven black hair, girlish look and had beautiful red eyes. I couldn't hold back the blush blooming over my face when the two of us were staring at one another. He was the first to turn away coldly and walked out of the classroom; and thank god he didn't slam the door for attention. I stared at the door a couple of minutes before turning my head away and sighed deeply. Great, a hard on from first glance and I don't even know the person, my only clue that his name was Cheney.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one shall hate on Weisslogia!!  
> Everyone has a cool dad!


	3. Debt and payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a chapter early; since I'm in a role for writing! I currently didn't know what name I should go with for FRogue so I'm just addressing him as Ryo and Mr. Shadow.

**[Rogue]**

 

The envelope was placed in my hands later this afternoon in the back of the school building. Class was out, so the colors in the sky was now a warm tone with partly clouds making everything glow in a nice afternoon mid heat. I looked up at him to see his signature smirk that leaves all girls to go running around fangirling over. And deep inside I was proud I was most likely the only one to see him smirk like that.

"That's for today's payment. I really did enjoy the fun from the way you whine when I prepped you."

I was silently trying to keep myself controlled when he spoke like that. Husky, dangerous and so low it was more like a silent whisper passed from a ghost who was haunting you. His right arm came over to my waist, guiding me closer and before I had a chance to stand closer to him, his hand had suddenly grabbed at one side of my ass cheek and had given it a loving squeeze. I blushed deeply red and had gave him a silent moan in appreciation. Those lips widen pleased with the sound he was given. I couldn't help but leaned into his chest and grind against that hand and his body.

"Oh my, usually I don't have you falling in my arms so easily. But wouldn't that be a lie, little raven~"

His lips pecked at my hair, his hand traveling down my leg, before I knew it he was bending me back and attacked my neck by kissing and licking. I was gripping one hand in his shirt while the other was clutching the envelope closer to my chest. I wanted to moan really, but he pulled away before I even opened my mouth, now only panting in the air and nearly falling down.

"I might reconsider about our fun. How do you like to have dinner over my place tonight?"

He questioned, all I could do was nod, and started following behind him trying my best to not limp against him. His black Toyota in the parking lot, which was a few only left in the school area. I sat in the back seat while he sat in the front, starting the car as we both left the parking lot. He once questioned why I wouldn't sit in the front, but he knew right away and said it was a smart idea.

If anyone were to know he was driving a teenager in his car, it would only lead to straight conclusion. While I was in the car, I kept my eyes outside looking at the passing buildings from around. And a couple of minutes, I begun drifting to sleep.

 _I was holding someones hand_ , and I looked up to the trail of whose it was on a hospital bed as I saw it was Dad's hand. Skiadrum looked weak and old. I felt tears wanting to fall aside my eyes as I cast my glaze away.

Dad was seriously sick one day. I was enrolling in my freshman year in high school until I learned recently dad was having stress over work and his boss was being a jackass about keeping at work for too long. I begun taking better care of him by cooking our meals, washing our laundry, keeping away from people who would invite idiots to drunk parties which had me keeping distance from all teenagers, and finding a part time job so he didn't feel alone paying bills. A day after my Junior year begun I had a notice that dad had suddenly collapsed at work.

In the hospital the doctor had explained dad had fallen into a coma. I panicked and knew that the hospital bill was more expensive than the house bills. It was taking most of the money Skiadrum worked for a month and half my savings to try keeping the bill away.

Work had begun falling apart due to the amount of new workers. And in a week I was let go just so some other new kid could take my job. It was some other female who was seducing males into making out with her in the janitors closet. Gajeel had tried his hardest to support me, and he became my only trust worthy friend I could release the hurt of myself.

I had a months payment to settled, but I had to concentrate in school at the same time, while trying to also keep a roof under my head. I brought the bills one day to school just so I could understand what I need to pay up quick while in the private tutoring room so no teachers would noticed my struggling. I was so frustrated I didn't see the large hand coming down and taking hold of the papers in my hands.

"My, this is a lot to pay off Mr. Cheney?"

Mr. Shadow looked down at me as I looked back up to him. His sharp red eyes locked on me, his raven fling covered one eye completely much like mines only that the rest of his hair was stark white and was held in a high pony tail. I was completely speechless and was in panic that I nearly slipped the papers out of his hands.

"I understand your father is hospitalized, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to help you pay most of these off."

I couldn't even think for a second and thought he was offering me work. And thanked god anyone who made this man come in this room. It was work. Until he had explained what my job was to do the moment we entered his apartment in a dark large family room with only the lamp as the light of the room.

"Use your mouth well and if I enjoy it, I'll give you a bonus."

It was an offer I had to refuse because I'd never thought the job would consider, all of me, but when I thought of dad, I wondered if we had switched places in his situation, what would he had done if I was in a coma? I begun pondering to the thought, and had accepted what I had to do.

Mr. Shadow was large in width and longer in height. I was worried if I'll even be able to take him whole in my mouth. I first tried to lick him, but he was bored of it, so I took the risk and begun kissing, sucking and stroking my hand up and down his length. His lips turned into a smirk and already he told me to climb over him without my clothes on. I obeyed him more as I saddled him. I didn't even know when males have sex it would be in the anus they would push in. He forced himself into the first ring of my insides before pushing up until I begun arching up. I couldn't even control the groans and the twitching in my body. It hurts so much I wanted to reconsider my choices. But when he had suddenly hit a nerve inside I completely melted in his arms as I wanted to feel that pushing again. His arms would wrap around my waist and keep fucking me until he came. Mr. Shadow's lips were soft when they first kissed my own length. I enjoyed the way it felt inside his mouth that I exploded in and wouldn't stop twitching so much,

"With that, your body belongs to **me**. I will fuck you when I want to and wherever I want to, you'll have no refusal or I will decrease the amount you earn. I'll leave you to have an erotic cock during class hour, or have you give me a blowjob in the bathroom stalls. And if you ever chit chat about this to anyone, I believe you know what to expect, Understand Rogue Cheney."

* * *

 

I woke up to hearing the door opened before closing. I saw the sky already turning a hint pink and noticed we were at Mr. Shadows apartment. I quickly got out of the car and had followed on behind my teacher with my head down. The clerk at the front desk was a female, she would always have her face stuffed in the magazine to not notice me following behind a dangerous man.

 His room being in the highest in the building, I followed him along the halls and into the large room again. Over and over I've been over his place and would please him for cash. The moment we were already inside he'd attacked my lips without warning and the two of us were already tugging at one another clothes.

I could never escaped the fact I had enjoyed these feelings. But they almost feel so incomplete. Like they couldn't please me alone to the fullest. It was all about the kiss, it never gotten me to completely submit to the feeling, the hands running down my back spin didn't have me feeling ticklish or craving. My own body had that moment of going on and off so unexpectedly. But I never let Mr. Shadow know, and if dad ever woke up from his coma, he can't know I myself had been having sex with an adult. But what could I do for him after all the stress he's been through? I love most of these sexual touching that I can't refuse that I hate them.

 Somehow I'm seriously wishing, would anyone accept me even if I was a sex mess?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little late so I'm a bit sleepy; sorry if it kind of slides aside


	4. Chatting

**[Sting]**

 

I was looking at the screen of my laptop and had opened a new window with a few chats on the side of my skype ap. I was waiting for a few of my friends to get online, and when I saw the color turn green on a certain persons username I instantly went to the new chat page. The chat being named 'Slayers-Gonna-Hate' as I saw the first chat begun.

**You-Got-BURNED! :** Sup Sting! I saw you get in class late for fifth hour?

**Sting's your Heart out :** Yeah, did I miss anything?

**You-Got-BURNED!** **:** Come on Sting, what happened??? Gone out for late lunch again without me! p~q

**Sting's your Heart out :** Haha! You wish, but maybe~

**You-Got-BURNED! :** GAH! Come on no fair!! I wish Igneel didn't work so much,

He should be buying me some food!

or bring me home made food!

Maybe a pony!!

**Sting's your Heart out :** Gees Natsu, did Igneel gave you your medication yet?

**You-Got-BURNED! :** Ha-Ha, very funny Sting,

**Freezer-Bird :** What I miss?

**Sting's your Heart out :** Natsu is high as fuck

**You-Got-BURNED! :** AM NOT!!

**Freezer-Bird :** I know if Natsu's high when he wants to pick a fight.

**You-Got-BURNED! :** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! Gray you ice dick, Sting got in fifth hour late

**Freezer-Bird :** Late lunch?

**You-Got-BURNED! :** Totally not

**Sting's your Heart out :** Guy's it's no big deal, what did I miss for English Gray?

**Freezer-Bird :** Not cool Sting, changing this subject so we don't get into your dirty secrets~

Natsu I bet he got a detention

**You-Got-BURNED! :** KISSING AND MAKING OUT!

**Freezer-Bird :** I WANT IN!!

THREESOME MAKE OUT IN GIRLS BATHROOM!!

**Sting's your Heart out :** GUYS SERIOUSLY!!

**Hard-As-Iron** : What a bunch of pussy's, you guys can't handle a real kiss!

**Sting's your Heart out** : Gajeel we know you go kiss and making out with Levy

**Hard-As-Iron** : Least I got the goods

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Ew I dun wanna know what goods

**Freezer-Bird** : Natsu you're so dirty minded.

**Sting's your Heart out** : Totally Natsu

**You-Got-BURNED!** : HEY GAJEEL STING GOT IN FIFTH HOUR LATE!!

**Hard-As-Iron** : Late lunch??

**Sting's your Heart out** : Natsu there's totally nothing wrong with skipping an hour =_=

**You-Got-BURNED!** : It is because when you got in you had this frown on your face and no one freakn winks when someone gives a thumbs up

**Freezer-Bird** : Natsu it just signals Sting's gonna thumb anal you later and the wink was totally promising

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Oh Sting!

I never thought we were going to take our friendship to that point~!!

**Sting's your Heart out** : Oh baby we're having it hard tonight!

;D

**Hard-As-Iron** : Get a chat room

**Freezer-Bird** : This outta be entertaining though

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Sting keep your hands out of my ass for reals!

**Hard-As-Iron** : Anyways; Sting whats up?

**Sting's your Heart out** : Seriously guys, it's nothing

**Freezer-Bird** : Did you meet a new girl???

 

I sighed at the message from Gray and just rubbed my forehead. Guess I had to be honest now.

 

**Sting's your Heart out** :Okay, yeah my dad took me to meet a new girl

**Hard-As-Iron** : A new bitch?

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Rejected??

**Freezer-Bird** : Did she had curves all in the right places?

**Sting's your Heart out** : You guys known me for seven years and being two years older than I am you totally think I be digging this chick?

**Hard-As-Iron** : You are a gay virgin

**Sting's your Heart out** : Hey! I had my first kiss with a guy!

**You-Got-BURNED!** : So, rejected???

**Freezer-Bird** : Stamp that on your forehead Natsu and let's see if Sting agrees

**You-Got-BURNED!** : AIN'T NO ONE GOT TIME FOR THAT!

**Freezer-Bird** : You're always in your room at this time of hour just pretending you're working on your social studies homework when really you're playing minecraft while chatting with us.

**You-Got-BURNED!** : JOIN ME ON SURVIVAL LATER TONIGHT GUYS!!

**Hard-As-Iron** : So what? your mum still forcing you to get laid?

**Sting's your Heart out** : Not laid Gajeel, just arranged. But Dad totally cleared me off this time so I don't know who she is.

**Freezer-Bird** : Who is it? I might know her.

**Sting's your Heart out** : Jude Heartphillia's daughter

**Hard-As-Iron** : HOLY SHIT!

**You-Got-BURNED!** : WOAH!!!

**Freezer-Bird** : YOUR MOM'S CRAZY!

**Hard-As-Iron** : I bet you she would dig you Sting

**Sting's your Heart out** : Hell no, I don't date or hook up with older peps

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Not even me?!

**Freezer-Bird** : Or me!

**Sting's your Heart out** :Well you guys make the acceptation list

Gajeel

**Hard-As-Iron** : Taken.

**Sting's your Heart out** : You're still acceptable

**You-Got-BURNED!** : So what? Weisslogia agrees with your mom?

**Sting's your Heart out** : Nah, we skipped off

 

I took a quick thought of my question I needed to ask Natsu, so I tried to think about what to ask, I didn't want it to be obvious that I was listening to what Goldmind-Sensei said or that I know just a bit about the one I'm talking about, so I typed it in quick before anyone changed the subject and left out the name I only had as my clue in case the guy had a sibling or such.

 

**Sting's your Heart out** : Say Natsu, do you know that one kid who came into the class?

**You-Got-BURNED!** : What kid??

**Sting's your Heart out** : The one who came in class with the detentions note,

**You-Got-BURNED!** : No clue, you digging him??

**Freezer-Bird** : Cheating on us already Sting?

**Hard-As-Iron** : What kid Sting?

**You-Got-BURNED!** : It was a teenager, he nearly looked like a girl if only he didn't wear a guys uniform!

**Freezer-Bird** : I wanna dig this one

**Hard-As-Iron** : Totally not getting information's here

**Freezer-Bird** : Me neither

**Sting's your Heart out** : He had a black fringe over his right eye,

**Freezer-Bird** : Ew! Mr. Shadow???

**Hard-As-Iron** : Gross Sting, he's like ten years older than us?

**You-Got-BURNED!** : Mr. Shadow does have a nice ass if you stare long

**Sting's your Heart out** : short raven black hair,

red eyes,

about six feet,

wears a frown,

You guys are sick!

**You-Got-BURNED!** : I thought he was digging on a teacher

**Freezer-Bird** : I so thought so too

**Hard-As-Iron** : Oh hell no Sting

**Sting's your Heart out** : What?

**Hard-As-Iron** : Sting, as an honest friend. Don't go stalking this one

**Sting's your Heart out** : I am not a stalker?!

**Hard-As-Iron** : I'm serious, he has enough trouble in life and for sure you'll only deepen those troubles.

I gatta go, going to the movies with Levy

**Sting's your Heart out** : Wait Gajeel so you know who he is??

**You-Got-BURNED!** : WHAT MOVIE YOU GUYS GONNA WATCH!!

**Hard-As-Iron** : Jurassic Park

**Freezer-Bird** : DAMMIT!

**You-Got-BURNED!** : NOOO!!!

**Freezer-Bird** : We should go watch with them!

**You-Got-BURNED!** : And throw popcorn at them!

**Freezer-Bird** : IT'S A DATE!

 

I sighed in irritation when their status bubbles went white. I kept my eyes forward on Gajeel's last message, he said the guys I was talking about had troubles? So Gajeel knew who he was while I didn't. And now I wonder how did I not notice him? Was he in the same grade as me or was a freshman?

I stood up and sat on the bed before laying over the cold covers. I stared up at my ceiling thinking a lot about this Cheney. Beautiful red cheeks, vivid red iris with a hint of smoky blends, his raven messy hair, those loose looking fingers and those partly opened lips. I blushed to the thought of him being naked over me, his hands would tug at my pants to release my hard on from under layers of clothes, give my crown a teasing lick before taking me whole in his mouth.

Those images were making me close my legs together, I hid my face under the pillow to the dirty thoughts running in my mind, I undid my pants and took hold of my cock, giving it strokes thinking it was him touching me. When he finished sucking me off he would start riding me dry without stretching himself. I groaned wanting to feel his insides. To have him squeeze all around my cock and start motioning his hips and cowgirl ride me. I thrust my hips up and came to that imaginary moan that gladly singed in the room, I groaned against the pillow against my face and kept stroking myself until I felt like I was finished. I cursed to myself, did I only wanted to know who Cheney was because I was sexually craving for him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time thinking of those silly slayers chatting on skype together


	5. Coincidence by a snicker bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hungry and had a snicker bar because of that snicker advertisement xD

**[Rogue]**

 

Looking at the text message I got from Gajeel, I read it carefully and with sleepy eyes scanned through the message.

**Gajeel. R [9:30pm]**

_**Hey Rogue,** _

_**Going to see Jurassic park, just asking in case you wanted to see it too?** _

_**-Iron Dragon** _

 

I couldn't help but smile. Typing back to the message and read it first before I sent it.

 

_**Too tired, tell me about it second hour though.** _

_**-Shadow Dragon** _

I closed my phone and rubbed my forehead. I was certainly tired, and most likely sour. I turned my head down to where I saw Mr. Shadow lay asleep. He looked so relaxed and comfortable. I couldn't help but smile to how he looked. And I only wished I was the first person to see him look like this. At times when we get comfortable together, he would tell me stories about his life. And they were always mysterious and questionable. But I never wanted to push them forward.

Just like now I didn't want to wake up next to him in the morning and have him prepare me breakfast. I forced myself to sit up and dress back in my clothes, grabbed my bag pack and the envelope before exiting the apartment. Locking the door so no one would trespass his apartment home and went down the elevator. The moment I exit towards the lobby, I saw a different female at the counter, but she was too busy painting her nails to notice me walking out. With a sigh I went down the crowded streets and was  heading home. I blushed deeply when I heard my stomach grumbled, a woman near by heard the growling and let out a giggle. I dropped my head down and sprint to the nearest gas station.

 

**[Sting]**

Mom was getting annoying at home. She found out me and dad never went to see the Heartphillia's and had demanded that tomorrow I do so for certain, only this time she was the one to take me.

I had to breath air.

So Weisslogia let me leave late at night. Obviously a smoke sounds great right now. Mom strongly hates it. I don't see why I couldn't when dad smokes too? I sighed and headed straight down the night of Tokyo, seeing the bright building lights shine in every directions, the passing cars on the streets and many people walking in both directions. At a time like this, I'd really love to walk every night to see this beautiful moment. And I was enjoying every second of it all.

I looked through my wallet seeing that I had enough to buy a lot of things. Food, cigarettes, another phone, maybe a house if the debt card includes. I headed down the main street and saw a gas station not too far from where I was heading. I crossed the street quickly before darting inside. The inside was cool and bright, so I took my time inside. I was looking through the magazine collection and saw lots of celebrity news in each roles. I picked up one of the anime magazine and read through it out of boredom. I almost forgot what I was doing in the shop that I put away the booklet and decided to walk around the store. Thinking about buying a few things before getting the cigarettes. I went down the candy aisle and thought about what I wanted to eat. I randomly went to grab for the chocolate snicker bar, when suddenly I accidentally grabbed at someones hand.

* * *

 

Rogue looked up at the man who had grabbed his hand. He panicked and pulled his arm back to see the guy before him was a teenager, but not just any teenager. It was someone he recolonized from a class he entered. The two stared at one another for some time, Sting had reconized the person as Cheney, the one he was looking so determine to know all day, Sting realized he was holding the others wrist for too long that he was the first to remove his hand.

"Ah, s-sorry," Sting apologized to the raven before him who had his hand over his wrist like Sting held on to him too hard. He watched as the other just nodded his head looking at the snicker bar, he took hold of it and looked noticing there was only one bar left.

"Uh, Y-You can take it." Rogue handed the bar over to the blond who looked at him confused.

"Maybe you should take it, I mean you were going to grab for it first?"

"No, I was going to change my mind..."

Sting's mind panicked. The way the raven dropped his head down and looked aside, his cheeks had turned a flushed pink color and his raven fringe went over his right eye.

"Hey, Cheney, how about we just split it? Um, I can buy us a few other foods just on the side and we can try going to the park to talk?"

Rogue looked at him stunned surprise. How did a random guy know his last name? But the way he had said a talk in the park had him having concerns about what this blond guy tends to do with him. But the food came up, and he took a few thoughts about the idea. Thinking if this person tends to sexually touch him he'll kick at his crotch and run for home.

"U-Um, okay, b-but don't do anything fishy." He warned the blond, who just smiled like he just agreed to the idea.

"Okay! So buy whatever you want and I'll pay for it!"

Rogue thought this guy was so care free it was almost like he was twice in debt for someone. So he only bought the basic sandwich, a water bottle and a bag of chips. Including the snickers he was all set for a late night dinner. Sting kept his eyes on Cheney, surprised that he was grabbing a small meal. He was expecting he was buying food for his family but he guessed He was an only child and maybe his parents were working late?

They went over to the cashier at the front, Sting asked for a pack of basic cigarettes before paying for the rest of the stuff. Rogue held the bag in his arms as the two walked out of the store.

Honestly, Rogue wanted to take a run and just hide from the strange teenager, but he couldn't because than he know the other would chase after him, and Rogue was still in pain in his lower area. They were heading over to the public park area, taking a seat under the lamp post and setting the food on the seat between them. Sting had his eyes over at the raven teenager, seeing he was acting a bit sluggish and nervous around him.

"Hey, you can go ahead and eat now?" Sting said like he was giving a slave permission to eat. The teen looked at him with his ruby red eye. It nearly reflected a gleam under the light and surprising Sting really to almost lean in and look into those eyes for an eternity. Cheney nodded his head and proceed to take out the sandwich and water bottle, digging in to his food in silence. Sting took his time opening his pack before he begun lightning his bud and blew out the smoking taste in his mouth.

"You don't talk much do you?" Sting plopped the question. Those eyes looking over at him.

"N-No, talking is sort of, a nuisance.." He continued biting into the bread before chewing.

"I rarely see you at school? Are you a freshman?" Watching as Cheney shook his head.

"No, I'm a second year class B student."

"Oh cool! We're in the same grade, but I'm class A." His smile made Rogue look at him a bit speechless. That was the most beautifulest smile anyone ever gave him. It was almost like he could glitter the surroundings around them and turn night into day. He looked away from the blond and drink at his water bottle.

"Um, I've been meaning to ask, but, how did you know my last name?"

"Oh! Excuse me for being weird, but I heard Goldmind sensei say out your name. Unlike my class mates, I wasn't really doing anything to not notice you," He rubbed his hand on the back of his head and chuckled. Rogue couldn't help but smile at the teen.

"So, I guess I should be proper!" He sat up straight like a robot, held his hand out and bowed his head.

"My names Sting Eucliffe. Second year student class A." He watched the raven look at him; and before he knew it he was causing him to chuckle to himself.

"I'm Rogue Cheney, Second year class B. It's nice to meet you Eucliffe." The two shook hands together. Sting didn't want to let go of Rogue's hand. It was smooth, strong grip and small. He just smiled back to his fellow class student before the two went on talking upon different topics.

They split the chocolate bar in half and each other eat the peanut covered chocolate snickers. Rogue and Sting exchanged their emails first before the raven had suddenly bid his goodbye, thrown away his trash and left Sting to sit on the bench alone. He watched the other leave him, and it was almost like Rogue could disappear in the shadows. Sting thought it was time he returned home too. He knew the next day he would be talking with Rogue more.

 


End file.
